<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beat by ComicBooksBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168353">Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro'>ComicBooksBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Monster type up to interpretation, Monsters, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a monster in the bunker, and Dean and Castiel are on the run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester (implied) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I don’t know about y’all, but the trailer for the last few episodes dun screwed me up.</p><p>Anyway, you know that clip that had Cas dragging Dean down the hallway? That’s what this is based off, only I hurt Cas instead because I’m a terrible person.</p><p>(I also wrote most of this at, like, two in the morning in a fit of angst... so... enjoy)</p><p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stumbled down the dark hallway, arms flung over shoulders, knees weak. Dean bit back a gasp as he felt something crack in his chest—a rib, maybe? He kept going, though, what mattered now was Cas.</p><p>Dean’s shoulder slammed into a wall as Cas’ legs gave out, sending them sideways. Sucking in a ragged breath, Dean tried to keep moving, but collapsed, only just managing to shield Cas from the worst of the fall. The angel looked up at him with bleary, tear-stained eyes, and clutched weakly at his jacket.</p><p>“De—“ He coughed, and blood splattered across Deans shirt. “Dean, let me go,” his voice was raspy and thick with pain.</p><p>“Nonono,” Dean murmured, maneuvering them into a sitting position, and trying to stand again. “I’m not leaving you, we’re almost there.” His breath hitched, partially from pain, partially from emotion.</p><p>“Sam needs you,” Cas whispered, his voice cracking. “Go. I’m just bait.” He tried to push Dean away, but failed.</p><p>With renewed strength, Dean managed to pull Cas to his feet and hold him upright against the wall. “Forget about Sam!” Dean yelled, looking into Cas’ slowly fogging eyes. They weren’t focused. With a growl, Dean forced the pain in his chest down, and started to drag Cas again. “Just hold on.”</p><p>Cas groaned, practically hanging from Dean.</p><p>“Just hold on,” Dean repeated, more to himself than Cas. The dungeon was in sight now, the warding they had painted on earlier still shone in the dim light. It wouldn’t protect them indefinitely, but it could at least buy them a couple minutes.</p><p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p><p>Dean couldn’t stop himself from crying out in pain this time as he was sent sprawling. His leg throbbed, and when he chanced a look at it, it was bent at an unnatural angle. He gagged on something metallic, but crawled forward on his arms. Cas was curled in a bloody ball at the front in front of the entrance to the dungeon, barely conscious.</p><p>“C’mon,” Dean slurred, pushing Cas into the room, before dragging himself inside as well, and shutting the door. He somehow managed to get Cas into a sitting position, and ripped off a section of his shirt to staunch the blood that flowed heavily from a stab wound on Cas’ thigh. “Hey, look at me,” he murmured, holding Cas’ face in his hands. The angel’s expression was slack, and his eyes slipped closed.</p><p>“Hey!” Dean whisper-shouted, shaking Cas. “No falling asleep, you’ve gotta—gotta stay ‘wake,” he mumbled, tripping over the words. His brain felt slow and and Dean realized with a jolt that he was having a hard time speaking.</p><p>Cas blinked at him from where he rested on the floor. Concern laced his eyes, and he weakly grabbed for Dean’s leg—the closest thing to him. There was a high-pitched ringing as he tried to use his grace, but Dean pushed him away. “Save it f’r yourself,” he mumbled, scooting back from Cas. Pain lanced through Dean’s spine as he slumped against the wall and he bit back a whine.</p><p>Something pounded against the door, hard, and Dean could see Cas twitch out of the corner of his blurring vision.</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>A small dent appeared in the solid metal and Dean flinched. Sam and Jack were close, ready to take the <em>thing</em> down, but Dean couldn’t hear them. He could feel the sluggish beat of his heart, keeping time with the pounding on the door.</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>There was a sharp tug on his jeans and Dean looked down at Cas. Blood dripped down his forehead and over his chin. He moved his leg away. “Save y’r grace.”</p><p>“I’m not... not...” Cas dragged in a wet breath. “I just wanna be... close to you.”<br/><br/><em>Pound.</em></p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>Dean fell onto his side and moved until he was pressed into Cas’ side. “We’re g’nuh be okay,” he whispered. “Sam ‘n Jack ‘re goin’ to...” He trailed off, to numb to say anything more.</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p>Cas just breathed next to him.</p><p>There was shouting on the other side of the door, then a loud shriek. The pounding stopped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The heavy metal door was pushed open, and Dean managed to turn his head. A formless figure stood in the doorway.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sammy?” He croaked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Beat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Darkness</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated!<br/>:)<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>